


35

by darkfusionx



Series: Pieces of My Heart [10]
Category: Original Work, Shorts - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfusionx/pseuds/darkfusionx
Summary: A woman's analysis of herself.





	

Woman.  
Insecure.  
Uncertainty.  
Fat.  
Short.  
Unpretty.  
Weird.   
Annoying.  
Impulsive.  
Bossy.  
Quiet.  
Lonely.  
Shy.  
Scary.  
Average.  
Sad.  
Boring.  
Underachiever.  
This is who I am.  
What I was meant to be.  
Forever & always.


End file.
